


Hypnotism

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Hypnotism, I hope I give you a new kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Stomach Bulge, This is very specific and strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connie has recently become interested in hypnosis for whatever reason! After the proper prep and discussion, her and Steven decide it would be fun to try it out in the bedroom to help unlock Steven's wild side. This is semi-subscribed to the Gem-Heat kind of headcanons, only applied to a half-gem. So... It's an excuse to write a very specific kink I'm sure literally no one has. Consensual Hypnosis.





	Hypnotism

**Author's Note:**

> Connie and Steven are over 18 in this work. Long story short, I found an artist who makes really cute consensual hypnosis art that show a really healthy relationship that features strange kinks and I wanted to apply it here. Hopefully this tickles you in some kinda way. Leave a comment if you have the time~

"You are feeling sleepy... Very sleepy... You want to sleep so badly that you almost want to slip into your gem... It would feel so, so good to have no physical form for just a little nap... Good boy... Goooooood boy... "  
  
Connie soothed her seated boyfriend. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head slumped forward, already slipping deeper and deeper into the trance. She whispered in her calm, serious tone of voice, making sure her lips never actually touched his ear.  
  
"You are now inside your gem... You decide on your new form. You will soon awaken and become a big, strong, determined Quartz soldier. You will be under my command. I am your only. You will be strong, eager and very, very horny. You will want to breed. You will NEED to breed. You will need to cum. You will need to impregnate the nearest thing to ensure you have healthy gem offspring."  
  
Connie snapped both fingers near the sleeping boy's ears and he snapped awake. Connie feared she had messed it up, but when she suddenly had a mouth full of Steven's tongue and two large hands grabbing her butt, that fear melted away. Over the next two minutes, Steven's gem glowed and caused him to grow and change into a true quartz soldier. He grew in height, weight and soon was effortlessly carrying Connie in his hands like a large doll. His eyes were giving off a bright pink glow, staring into Connie's as they finished another kiss.  
  
Suddenly, he was a Quartz and no longer a boy. Steven ripped Connie's clothes off like tissue paper, and then did the same to his own. His gem-fueled cock was swinging free now and it was... Well, it was rock hard. His breathing was heavy, body still growing and bulging, and Connie was laid bare on the bed, wondering if they should stop. He was so... Large.  
  
Connie was used to being an inch or two taller than Steven, but suddenly that had changed. Even as she was spread out on the bed by the starved Quartz, she could tell he had grown in every way. To say he was starved would be accurate, as his tongue could not keep to itself. Her hands grabbed into the rapidly growing mane of hair that had broken from its hair tie. Her hips lurched upwards and defined stomach flexed as Steven's tongue pushed inside of her and worked its magic. Connie couldn't be sure if it was his healing spit, the carnal arousal or something else entirely, but this felt incredible. Steven wasn't just licking and thrusting his tongue, he was prepping her. Getting her ready for when his form loomed over hers and his cock was pushed into her like a steel rod. Steven hunched down over her, dark curls of hair showering around her head as his glowing pink eyes stared on. Connie tried to keep her fingers ready to snap him out of it, but it was hard to let go of the bed sheets.  
  
It all happened so fast. Connie's fingers couldn't snap. Her body couldn't move. She was breeding with a Quartz now. Her head was swimming, body convulsing and muscles contracting. She could feel every ridge and vein on her mate pushing her wide open. She felt the drool slide out of her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes from the assault to her senses. She wasn't in pain, but she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Suddenly her right hand was free and her fingers let out an authoritative snap. Steven froze, still buried inside her and panting like an animal. She grunted and whined, pushing both of their combined manes off so she could see him. His cock twitched with every heartbeat, her eyes going wide in shock as she saw how it bulged her stomach out a bit.  
  
"Out... Slowly, slowly! Ohhh... Oh my god," she whined, her body jerking around as he pulled from her. She was drooling this pink slime, her brain tricking her into thinking it was blood for a moment. His cock's veins almost glowed with this pink hue, his precum a bubblegum color that just begged to be tasted. She instructed him to stay on all fours above her, his hair now draped over one side of his head. He was still deep in the trance. Connie wasn't sure if she should continue, so she decided it was time to see what he thought.  
  
She ran her hands around his still turgid cock, stroking the pink slime up and down before she snapped again. "Wake up, Steven... I need to know if you're okay. Come back to me... Does this feel good, baby boy? Ohhh you love being stroked... Come back to Connie, Steven... Wake up."  
  
The bright pink in his eyes faded a bit, his hips pushing into her hands slow strokes and soon he managed to croak out a "yes," before she slowed to a halt.  
  
"Do you want to come out? Do you feel good?," she asked, releasing him entirely and wiping her hands off on the sheets.  
  
"No! I... I like it... I love it.. I... I really want to obey. It's hard to describe… I don't need to think when I'm in it.. Under the trance, I mean." His voice was raspy, her tender hands touching up his chest making him shudder in place. It was like being taken out of the trance somehow drained his energy.  
  
"Okay... Let's finish." She turned herself over, her back pushing up against him before she snapped her fingers together one more time. "Good boy!," she cheered.  
  
In seconds, Connie was pierced down on his twitching cock and was being fucked like a dog in heat. All she could feel was the warmth and pressure as she was stretched open. Her lips mumbled repeated praises of "yes," and "good boy," which seemed to do nothing other than occupy her mind with something to do. This was not normal love making by far... This was something purely alien.  
  
Steven was becoming animalistic, his breathing turning into grunts and panting that almost sounded angry. Connie couldn't handle anymore. She had already cum twice and was losing strength while Steven moved like a machine. This was so much fun and seeing Steven in this form was incredible, but she was going to break her back! Her fingers tried to snap, raising up just an inch to create that sound that would make his hips stop moving. They slid together, over and over again until her hand fell limp and curled back into a weak fist. "Steeeveeen... St-ahh... You gotta stoooop," she groaned, her elbows unable to hold her up any longer. She fell down onto her face, cheek squishing into the bed as she was rut over and over again. She tried again and again, but there was no way she could fight against this strength.  
  
Just as she had given in, drool soaking into the sheets and eyes losing focus entirely, Steven started to growl. The growl turned into a teeth-gnashing moan and soon Connie found herself with his gem magic fueled body curling around her. His hands scooped around her stomach and chest, his orgasm hitting him just as hard as it hit her.  
Steven was huffing into her ear, his strength and energy reaching an apex as he unleashed a torrent of thick, pinkish love into her depths. Fueled by his gem and the given command Connie had implanted, his goal was to give her as much as possible. Through her hazy vision, Connie watched as her stomach distended slightly. The enormous load just kept pushing into her and by the time Steven had stopped, It was already drooling out around his girth.  
  
His breathing was so laboured, body unmoving as he glued his swollen form to hers. Connie used every bit of her strength to snap her fingers and knock him out of the trance. Steven coughed and began sucking in air much more rapidly, his entire body shrinking little by little. He softened inside of her, enough for his cock to slide out and the massive load of gem goo to come with it. They collapsed on their sides, spooning in a sweaty, messy heap of flesh. Connie could feel the cut of his gem against her back, her exhausted state threatening to slide into unconsciousness at any moment. They laid together like this for what could have been minutes to hours before Steven spoke up.  
  
"Connie..." Steven said.  
  
"Yeah... Mm, I-I'm here." she quietly returned.  
  
"That was... amazing... I... I didn't hurt you, right?"  
  
Connie laughed a little, "No, not at all. Just got a little extra aggressive there at the end."  
  
"I'm sorry... I think I was trying to finish as fast as I could." His nose was nuzzling into the back of her hair.  
  
"Don't apologize... I loved that. I just, Uhhh..." Connie shifted a little,  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Steven sat up, looking down at their lower halves for the first time and suddenly standing up.  
  
"How much did you cum?! Oh my god.." Connie fell onto her back, her thighs spreading open a bit as they looked at the damage.  
  
"I'm gonna need new sheets... Maybe a new bed. Oh man, and floor! Why is it pink?!" Steven carefully ran his finger up his limp cock, bringing the thick mess up to his nose to smell.  
  
"I mean... It's not nasty smelling. Maybe this is like, gem... nut." Connie spoke, already taking a finger tip to her lips to taste it. She smacked her lips and shrugged, Steven trying a bit for himself.  
  
"It's not... bad. I-"  
  
Before Steven could speak one more word about the taste, texture or smell of his strange hybrid load, the temple door opened. Amethyst stood in the doorway and all three parties now froze in awe. Before any reaction could be had by Connie or Steven, Amethyst let out an air filled wheeze of laughter that was cut off instantly by the door shutting again via her gem.  
  
As it turned out, it had been a bit longer than an hour or two. It was morning.


End file.
